


Excedrin

by Tortellini



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer/Willie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, Established Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Established Relationship, Himbo Luke Patterson (Julie and the Phantoms), Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Willie is trying to ask what the one thing he told Alex to never do was. But Alex has a few...shall we say, 'interesting' responses.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Excedrin

Willie was frowning. It wasn't something you saw a lot of the time--between him and his boyfriend Alex, he was almost always the more relaxed one. Of course no one made fun Alex for the fact that he was on edge a lot; that was his anxiety acting up. But Willie didn't have that, and this was unusual. 

"...what's the one thing I always tell you?" he was saying when Luke decided to tune in.

"Never kick an armadillo," Alex said readily.

"Uh." Willie made a face. "The other one thing, 'Lex."

"Don’t go to a hooker just for therapy and then pay in rolls of quarters." 

"The _other_ other one thing."

"...Willie," Alex said, sounding tired. "I don't know why--"

"It's important!"

"Gatorade, bacon and excedrin are the best hangover cure when you accidentally chug a bottle of vodka thinking it’s water?"

Willie bit his lip. But he was blushing. "Uh, not that thing either..."

"... _please keep guessing,_ " Luke piped up. 

At least Willie's flustered-ness was making someone laugh. (And for the record, Alex thought it was cute too).


End file.
